Agents of the Moon
by Grunt8999
Summary: Ringabel couldn't believe what he heard; the Wizard himself- the top ranking Planeswarden-needing help? Why would such a skilled individual need his help with a low rank Monster of Earthly Destruction assignment? "Ringabel, Agent OZ's beacon has alerted us that there is a major problem. Provide support to the situation, quickly!" *One-Shot*


**So I thought of something so weird and cool enough that it had to work. I finished Bravely Second a while ago and thought 'Huh, why the hell not.' This is a one-shot, as quite frankly I do not have the confidence, skill, nor time to write actual fics. Think of this as a way to spread ideas to others.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bravely Second or RWBY, those belong to their respectful owners last I checked**

Ringabel ran through the dimly-lit hallways towards his superior's office, having gotten a message just minutes before, demanding him to see the Vice President at once. Such urgency could mean two things- his actions in Luxendarc got the attention of the Vice President himself (blast those cameras), or a fellow agent was in peril. Ringabel remembered the last agent who disobeyed the conduct of being discreet, he didn't wish to follow that man's path. He slowed his pace down as he reached the steel door, ignoring the growing heat in his armour as he fished for his ID to show the scanner.

"Ringabel, forget the formalities!" The voice of his superior rang through the door, and as he sighed and fixed his hair, Ringabel opened the door to reveal an office that looked quite similar to a certain Needleworks in a forest. Sitting on the wooden bench with the sewing machine behind him sat Yulyana, in all his white haired and big nose glory. Gripping his wooden staff, Yulyana had an angered expression, showed by his furrowed brows and non-filing face.

"You wanted me sir?" Even with his usual flair and dramatics, RIngabel was still worried about the reasoning of seeing the Vice President himself face to face.

"Yes I did. Here are the coordinates and the rest of your asterisks. Choose one weapon from your inventory, you're going in light and fast." Yulyana pushed a crumpled paper and a small pouch onto Ringabel as he was stunned surprised by the urgency.

"P-Pardon me sir, but what is this about?" There was no information given, only the base necessities. This was a new development for him, and Ringabel didn't know what was going on.

Yulyana dropped his angered expression and sighed, before pulling a communication device from his cloak.

"10 minutes ago Agent OZ activated his beacon and radioed in a message exclaiming help from the organization. You were the nearest Warden available so you must take this mission, else one of our agents will die!"

Ringabel couldn't believe his ears-Agent OZ, the Wizard himself, needed help? That idea was so foreign to him that if he were any normal man he would have stood still and become slack jawed. But he was Ringabel, so all he did was stare in disbelief.

"The Wizard...needs help?" Ringabel questioned for clarification.

"Yes!" Yulyana bopped him on the head in exasperation.

"Yeouch-!"

"There is a major problem, and Agent OZ needs support. Go, quickly!"

"As you say sir! My time to shine has come!" Rubbing his head, Ringabel gave a wink at Yulyana before quickly exiting towards the teleporters.

'Something must have changed drastically.' Ringabel thought before he arrived at the teleportation. As he inputted the coordinates that Yulyana labeled 'Remnant,' Ringabel thought 'What trouble did OZ get to with his assignment? Wasn't it a low rank Monster of Earthly Destruction?'

Walking into the beam that signified entry to the dimension, Ringabel's last thought was 'Wait, what'll happen to me-!'

Ozpin and his two students of team JNPR ran across the vault. Gripping his cane, Ozpin was angered about his lack of vigilance. 'How could this happen?! How could it all go wrong?'

Ignoring Jaune's inquiries about the vault, Ozpin reached the control panel and began dialing through the procedures.

"Jaune-"

'Finished!' "Pyrrah, get to the pod." Ozpin interrupted Pyrrah before she could finished.

"Mr Arc, if you would like to help, stand guard here." Whilst Jaune secured the only entrance to the vault, the professor began typing the code for the Maiden's power extraction. As he typed, he reached into his pocket and activated his beacon on his scroll.

"What do we do now?" Pyrrah asked the question that he would in other circumstances be glad to answer.

Sighing, he answered, "We...do nothing," 'But wait for help.'

As the pod opened for Pyrrah, he answered the untold question; "You, Miss Nikos, have a choice to make."

Ozpin began typing the calculations of the input of the Fall powers onto the computer as the pod closed on Pyrrah.

Glancing at the future Huntress, Ozpin felt remorse and anger, before squashing those feelings before he did something he'll regret. 'Again.' Ozpin thought bitterly. He looked up, in the general position of where the shattered moon would be. 'Please Yulyana, I need help.' The machines started up, and the next pod, the one with Amber, rose. Golden power surged through the pipes, directing towards the next Maiden in line.

"Ahhhh!" Pyrrah screamed in pain, and Ozpin couldn't blame Jaune from moving his position. This was harder on him, more than any other person on Remnant.

Looking back up, he waited for the help that Yulyana surely provided.

'All we need now is but a few-wait is that the elevator?'

"NO!" Ozpin looked with wide eyes the scene before him.

Amber dead, Pyrrah trapped, and the Red Queen asserting her full power as the Fall Maiden.

'No, this can't be-'

Not even the pod door, which Pyrrah broke through, stopped her.

Before she could do anything Ozpin stopped her.

"Don't. Take Jaune and go! You will only be a hindrance."

She bored into his eyes before leaving with her teammate.

'Looks like I'll be on my own.' Ozpin thought as he gripped his cane, ready for battle.

"...such arrogance." The Red Queen smiled.

"Defau-" Before Ozpin could start, a white light bathed the room, causing both combatants to shield their eyes.

"Don't start without me dear OZ." The light faded to reveal a blond haired young man with dark armour, a red short sword in hand. Brushing off his bangs he started "It wouldn't do for you to fight without introducing each other."

Smirking, the blond haired young man flourished his hair once more. "I am Agent Ringabel of Luxendarc, and you are Agent OZ, yes?!"

"...You can not be serious." Ozpin looked mortified at his fellow agent. "Yulyana sent...you?"

"Why of course. And here." Ringabel tossed the black mage Asterisk to Ozpin, who caught it with a dumbfounded expression. "It wouldn't be appropriate if a fight with a maiden like her with just your Freelancer rags, no?"

Cinder growled in anger at the intruder. How dare he make a mockery of her? How was he here? Is he another one of Ozpin's Huntsman? And what is a Luxendarc?

"Sorry fair maiden, but whilst you are indeed beautiful to the eye your reign of destruction ends here!" Ringabel flourished his sword before Braving, a red light flashing over his body.

"Default. "Ozpin stated before activating the asterisk, the familiar black robes appearing on his body as he flashed blue.

"I do not care for this!" Cinder cried out before launching a stream of fire before them.

Ozpin dodged while Ringabel ran straight through the fire.

"I will strike like a thundaga to the heart!" Ringabel activated Black Bane and aimed towards Cinder.

'What?!' A black sword strike struck Cinder with a speed paralleled to hers. Recoiling she glared, "I will end you, you cretin- AH!" She again was struck by an ice attack in the back.

She looked behind her to see Ozpin direct his cane towards her, red light flashing over him.

Her anger rising, the Red Queen blasted fire that exploded around her.

"Absorb magic!" That annoying voice rang through the fires, though she did hear a strain on the voice. The smoke cleared to see Ringabel and Ozpin standing defiant against Cinder, with the former looking somewhat fatigued.

"I haven't done that in awhile, you know."

"I could not care less agent. " Ozpin said exasperatedly before chanting a spell. "Blizzaga!"

Cinder reflected the ice attack with her fireball and shot another stream at the two.

Both dodged, frustrating Cinder before she flew at them with reckless abandon, wanting them dead.

She flew towards Ozpin, her fires directed behind her so a back stab wouldn't occur. Ozpin's eyed widened as she neared and began Defaulting. Blue light flashed right as Cinder began physically attacking the Headmaster, with burning pyres erupted on her hands in anger. As she punched, Cinder began glancing behind her to see where Ringabel was at.

"Couldn't resist my manly charms, huh?" Cinder's eyes widened before looking up to a sword covered in electricity.

Ringabel swung his sword three times before activating Dark Bane once more. With Cinder stunned with his Special, there was no way he couldn't win!

A tremor shook the entire vault, halting the battle as the combatants stumbled on their feet. Cinder retreated to the far side of the room, gasping for air. Ringabel and Ozpin stabilised themselves, looking fatigued themselves.

"Hah, deadly and sexy! A pity that she's evil." Ringabel sighed.

"If you were a student I would have had Professor Goodwitch scold you for your childishness." Ozpin glared at Ringabel as he scratched the back of his head with a smile.

"Enough of this! What are you!?" Cinder couldn't believe her eyes-these two are going against the might of a Maiden, and _she_ was the one losing? That did not sit well with her. Glaring at the two, she made a decision.

Smiling, Cinder announced the fate of the two Planeswardens.

"If you can fight me Ozpin, can your students?"

Cinder retreated to the elevator, flames surrounding her.

"No! FLARE!" Ozpin yelled out, a giant fireball heading fast towards the exit.

Cinder stopped at the elevator and turned, smiling as the doors closed and the fireball hitting seconds after.

"Damn it!" Ozpin stabbed his cane through the floor in frustration. "We let her escape!"

"Not really." Ringabel replied. Ozpin looked towards the blond agent, who was smiling whilst swinging an hourglass in one hand and a diamond in the other. "Tell me OZ." Ringabel began.

"How do you feel about pausing time?"

 **That was a thing. Like I said, no skill to write good fics. This is more of an idea someone can read and make a story out of it. This will stay a one shot, so no future chapters. I just had an idea on how it would start, and the ending consisted of Ringabel calling his friends to fight Salem and her cronies. Maybe adding in the celestial (ther reader) could make things interesting. As the moon people say, I shall bid you** _ **adieu.**_


End file.
